vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bunai Di/0January-12-13 - Either I'm losing interest or feeling overwhelmed Japanese Vocaloids
As the title states I am either losing interest or just becoming overwhelmed with the amount of Japanese Vocaloids that are now released, especially for Vocaloid3. I can't seem to get the energy or time to really track down original songs, even with the convenience of the YouTube lists. rant It actually does bother me that English and Spanish Vocaloids are being shoved aside or blatantly disregarded by the excitement of Japanese Vocaloids becoming bilingual. So no, I am not excited about Kaito and Gumi's English voicebank. I think I left my energy for that in the V2 era. When it was just Miku potentially getting one, there was focus, now it is just a free for all, with Luka becoming outdated by comparison. And then there is the fandom debate about the female x male ratio. It seems only non-Japanese companies are finding ways to balance this. It is becoming harder for Japanese female voicebanks to stand out without 'character vocalizing'. And when one does stand out, she is not favored and this leads to under usage and little to no fandom activity around the avatar. rant I wonder if some producers are just plan exhausted with trying to find that one song that will be a hit without resorting to Miku or Rin to at least make it worthy of listening. violin Anyway, I am not much better when it comes to mascot support. For example, I have no interest in CUL, Galaco, and Mayu singing wise, but I can admire their designs. I like Avanna, but she currently only has about four Producers creating originals for her. And these are producers that actually know tuning and editing from experience. Some of the covers that are uploaded are not really showing her potential, giving people a negative impression. Which is sad because I find her vocals to be top quality. I question why VY2 became more popular than Hiyama Kiyoteru when they practically have a similar vocals, with Kiyoteru's hindrance being his low range taking some work to achieve. Then there is Utatane Piko whose voicebank can be easily adjusted to become masculine or feminine. As I stated on the comment section, I think Sony potentially screwed Piko with that initial trial release. People were excited for him and then BOOM the excitement waned... real quick. And then there is Tone Rion who didn't have this issue, however, her purpose was a turn off, making her potential usage about the same as Piko's. And then you have poor Ryuto. However, I feel Ryuto and Yuki don't need NND usage, but it would be nice to hear some songs that use them in relation to FujiTV Kids or children songs in general, something entirely outside of the fandoms view. violin *cough* Anyway, it seems the Roro design is what keeps VY2 so popular. Maybe I just need to get organized. Currently my maintenance tasks on the wiki has taken away my time to really focus on certain Vocaloids. It is only recently that I created song pages for Vocaloids that didn't have any. My YouTube playlist is a mess... I need to basically clear out my Vocaloid findings and just start over, much of it is V2 era stuff dating back to Supercell. Maybe I'll get into V3 when the Summer comes. But no doubt that the energy of the fandom can effect my mood part of the time. I enjoy editing though, it is a good hobby. And I hope all the Vocaloid companies become successful with their products. Vocaloid in general needs more attention with the mainstream. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid